The Truth
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: Based on 1x17 – Harrison can't lie to Caitlin anymore.


Based on 1x17 – Harrison can't lie to Caitlin anymore.

* * *

"Listen to me, Barry. Breathe. Breathe. Feel the air. Feel that wind on your face. Feel the ground, your feet lifting you up, pushing you forward, and the lightning - Barry, feel the lightning. Feel its power. It's electricity pumping through your veins, crackling through you, traveling to every nerve in your body, like a shock. You're no longer you now. You're part of something greater, part of a speed-force. It's yours. Now, do it."

To say Caitlin was mesmerized wasn't enough.

The moment Harrison started talking, she felt her entire body being instantly lit on fire and she couldn't possibly control it. She could only sit still, doing her very best not to show the obvious signs, but she was pretty sure there were still there. Luckily for her, the only person in front of whom she should be embarrassed about her reaction was Cisco and he was too preoccupied with what was happening with Barry right now to even look at her. Good.

Harrison Wells wasn't an easy man. If so, he was an enigma that she still had trouble solving even despite everything that had already happened between them. In front of the team he was always stoic, even cold sometimes, but he very rarely showed any kind of emotions. All of that always changed, though, when he was alone with her. She got to see who he really was on the inside and that man was beyond passionate. She figured all that had happened to him so far caused him to harden, to hide that fire inside of him, to pretend like he didn't care and sometimes she felt so proud that she was the one person that had managed to break through his defenses even if she also suspected there was something he still refused to tell her.

At the moment though, she couldn't care less, feeling aroused out of the sudden as she watched him talking to Barry; as she looked at his gestures, the passionate expression in his eyes and in his features that she so rarely got to see. There was also something nagging at her in the pit of her stomach, some kind of a warning, something that nearly started screaming at her to think, to use her brain and connect the dots, but she was powerless to do so. She just couldn't. Not in this state.

Maybe she should have known better. But the battle between the brain and the heart would always be won by the latter, otherwise it just tore a person apart. And what kind of a life that was anyway?

She cornered him as soon as she saw her chance at being alone with him, sneaking inside his office once the crisis was diverted and securing the lock on the door.

He was sitting behind his desk and raised his eyes to see her come in, not even surprised by her appearance as she was the only person who never knocked.

She made a beeline straight for him and before he knew it, she was sitting in his laps and capturing his lips with hers, her arms going around his neck, hands burying in his hair as she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss immediately, moaning quietly at the sensation.

Harrison should've probably let her. He should've let it go, kept it a secret forever and just taken her – or let her take him for that matter – like always. The thing was that he was tired of secrets. For the first time in his life he wanted to be honest with someone and he was willing to risk losing her. It was either this or always hiding the fact that he didn't exactly need the wheelchair. What kind of a life would that be? He wondered, his mouth ceasing to move against hers. He didn't want just this. He wanted _it all_. He wanted to be able to tell her everything, to trust her, to take her however he pleased, to use his powers while doing so…

Though, was he willing to risk what they had now? There was only a small chance of her forgiving him and it was close to zero. He wasn't stupid. He would never fool himself that she would still want to continue whatever this was between them.

Yet, he couldn't not tell her, feeling surprised by the guilt he was feeling. This woman would truly be the end of him.

"What's wrong?" she asked when he froze. She moved back a little to be able to look at his face. "Harrison, what's wrong? What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, my dear Caitlin," he replied immediately with a sigh. Then he let go of her hips and lifted his hand to fix his askew glasses. "It's just…" He cleared his throat. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

And to think she'd wished so many times before that the Labs would clear so she and Harrison could be alone.

Only she always trusted him.

Now she just wasn't so sure anymore.

She couldn't get out of his office fast enough, by now running through the empty corridors of the already dark and empty building, panic reining her, suffocating, taking a hold on her lungs, preventing her from catching the much needed deep breath.

 _Reverse Flash… Reverse Flash… Harrison Wells was the Reverse Flash. Eobard Thawne…_

Her whole world shook violently and she came to a sudden stop, taking a hold of the wall, steadying herself as her foot nearly slipped. Damn those heels! She cursed, her entire body shaking.

It didn't take a medical degree for her to realize she was having a panic attack, going back in her mind to all the times she and Harrison had spent together and now knowing his secret. She felt sick. He was evil. He was…

"God!" She screamed, needing some kind of an outlet. _He was the Reverse Flash_. And she trusted him! How could she be so stupid?!

She looked behind herself, seeing the corridor empty and then she picked up running again.

He caught up with her right by the exit of the building, suddenly appearing right in front of her, causing her to come to a sudden and terrified stop, her eyes opening widely as she saw him standing on his feet for the first time since the accident. He needed to reach out and catch her or else she would fall.

She immediately recoiled from him, hating herself for the effect he still had on her and probably would never stop having.

"Caitlin, wait… please…"

"Let me go! You… You lied to us all! We trusted you and… LET ME GO!"

She tried to get past him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Caitlin, I'm sorry, but I can't. I promise you I won't hurt you. I could _never_ hurt you. You should know as much by now, but I can't let you leave just yet."

"Why? You're afraid I'd tell on you?! Of course I will! I mean, what were you even thinking?! Harrison… Was that… It was all lies!" She was still shaking, still losing it, barely holding on her feet and he hated himself for what he had to do to her. He hated himself for hurting her. For ever screwing up with the timeline.

"I love you. I will never hurt you. No matter what you do to me, I won't," he eventually said and that rendered her still and speechless and she ended up just staring at him. "I love you, Caitlin."

"But you… How… How can you even…?!" she then started again.

"I needed to be honest with you because you make me want to be a better man. The kind of a man you deserve. I know I can't erase the past, but I also know that I can change."

He raised his hands, a gesture indicating she was free to go and he wouldn't hurt her like he promised. That only enraged her more and before she knew it, she was attacking him, striking his chest with her fists while screaming at him and crying her eyes out. Because no matter how much she tried to hate him, no matter how much her brain was screaming at her this was wrong and he wasn't the man for her, she couldn't ignore her heart which was screaming even louder.

Eventually, Harrison reacted, catching her wrists in the air and then he suddenly pulled her close to his chest and before she knew it, she was sobbing into his black sweater, fisting the fabric and hating that she still wanted to be comforted by him. She was so fucking screwed. She was broken. Maybe that was why she wanted him so much. She was broken, having lost her father, her mother, her fiancé and her career. Harrison Wells was the only man always there by her side, the only man who made her feel something and without him... without him she didn't know what she'd be. They'd collided so naturally after that dreadful night when their lives were ruined. They gave each other comfort and brought one another back to their feet – at least metaphorically. He was her anchor and she was lost without him. But he was also not the man she thought he was.

When she finally stopped fighting him, he gently touched her face and pulled away to look at her. Next, without any warning, he just pressed his lips against her own, kissing her fiercely like his life depended on it, pouring all of his love and desperation into the kiss to show her how much he needed her, how much he wanted her in his life. To show her why he couldn't let her go and why he needed to risk everything to keep her.

And she hated that she responded, her mind becoming foggy and all that mattered was how he made her still feel. How her heart responded to him, how she felt the familiar tug inside her and she was powerless to stop him when he supersped them back to his office and immediately had her pressed against the wall, clothes being ripped, angry and passionate kisses being shared until he found home within her body and drove them both crazy.

Maybe it was toxic, she thought, feeling all too much at once and powerless to stop him. Always powerless because this was just too good and she needed him too much. In the end, she surrendered. God help her.


End file.
